Liquid metal micro switches (LIMMS) have been made that use a liquid metal, such as mercury, as the switching fluid. The liquid metal may make and break electrical contacts. To change the state of the switch, a force is applied to the switching fluid, which causes it to change form and move. The liquid metal may form oxide films that inhibit proper functioning of the switch. For example, the oxide film may increase the surface tension of the liquid metal, which may increase the energy required for the switch to change state.